totaldramacomebackfandomcom-20200214-history
Rookies vs. Veterans
The original contestants return in a new location, with twenty-two new competitors. They are split into a New School team, consisting of the rookies, and an Old School Team, consisting of the veterans. The old cast manages to win, while the rookies who weren't granted immunity must suffer through a fate worse than death. After attempting to force her team into unanimously voting someone else off, Heather 2.0 is eliminated instead. As one competitor put it, this is: Total Drama Battlegrounds! Plot Chris opens up the season in a new location. The veterans arrive, with notable entrances such as a certain jock? getting back into his red duds. A certain new couple from the previous season arrive, though raising a few eyebrows with their predicament. A goth girl is confused when her boyfriend and the residential surfer girl arrive together, but it turns out that they're now step-siblings. Courtney arrives and immediately begins to nag Chris about the drivers' ability to drive. Beth soon arrives and, due to the driver's "ability" to drive (or lack thereof), has to jump out of the truck and straight into her boyfriend's arms. Harold arrives, but is found standing in the back of the truck, instead of sitting up front with the driver. He jumps off and onto the platform, and straight into Leshawna's arms. Ezekiel, the runner-up of season two, finally arrives, and is thrown out of his truck, where Izzy and his girlfriend, Heather, rush to his aid. Then the rookies start to come. Hannah, the first newbie, is warned by Chris not to get all religious on the other contestants, having the producers warn her prior to the show. Alfred, the American, arrives, but soon crashes on a caffeine crash. Soon Carol and Rodney arrive, with Rodney trying to get everyone's autographs. Duncan starts to warm up to him, and then Daisy arrives, glaring daggers at Ezekiel. Bridgette promises her that Ezekiel changed over the second season, and a sorry Daisy admits that she missed most of the second season. Belinda arrives, and starts to make predictions, such as Chris getting hit by Chef who is sweeping. That, actually does happen. Mandy arrives, and starts to talk about the Old Gods, proving that she is bit loopy. And dark. Very dark. Howard arrives, and feels instantly attracted to the ladies. He starts to hit on them, but with failed results. Sebastian arrives in the stadium, and awakens Alfred from his caffeine crash, saying that he can't miss the best day of his life. Sandra arrived next, chewing her gum without saying another word. Jasmine, Leshawna's friend, arrives, and states that she doesn't approve of the relationship between Leshawna and Harold. Leshawna tells her that she'll have to deal with it. Yoshi soon arrives, and everyone takes time to admire his sword. Zachary arrives, and immediately begins to whine about how it's hopeless for him to even try and win, because only "white" people have won so far. Colin, the big bad bully, arrived next, and picked up little Rodney by his backpack. However, before Colin can do any harm, some friends step in to save Rodney. Sebastian pinches Colin in a pressure point, thus knocking him out. Anita, Cody's fangirl, arrived next, angry with the clothes that she is wearing. She claims that the producers only allowed her on the show if she would wear a tube top. Eva begins to get angry by the amount of attention that Anita is getting by Cody, and grinds her teeth. Xander arrives next on his motorcycle, and not on in a truck. Chef Hatchet becomes so mesmerized by the bike that Xander lets him take it off the platform. Sakaki is next to arrive, scared when Chris welcomed her, because of the clapping. Arthur was next, angry with the driver, for being to drunk. Valerie was next and started to argue with Arthur, because of how much pink she was wearing. Crystal arrive shortly, giggling at the argument, saying they make a good couple. Clive took a long time in his entrance, only to here a disgusted remark from Sandra. Joel, last to arrive, transported to the platform, from his new invention, which soon explodes after the mechanic steps off. Cody is quickly fascinated by it, and Joel remarks that the fuel (his former driver's beer) was what made it volatile, and that this was the first time he had an excuse for the explosion. Chris then reveals that the stands weren't as empty as they appeared after Harold commented that the season's minimum length would be forty-two days. A helicopter arrives carrying the old confessional outhouse, which releases the duck, raccoon, and grizzly bear. Joel "accidently" incinerates the rotting structure with his watch, Chris proceeds to repeat the "group shot" gag from Total Drama Island, dunking everyone into a freezing pool except for Alfred who leaps out of the way and pushes Chris in. The gonzo then officially begins the new season, and jumps in himself for the heck of it. Chef begins searching for a new confessional area, eventually settling on the janitor's closet. Daisy is the first to use it, using a variation of Gwen's first confessional in the series. Sebastian is next, finding it odd that the producers didn't build a room dedicated to confessionals. Geoff finds that the new area doesn't live up to his expectations. Rodney uses the confessional to say hi to his parents while jumping to be seen by the camera since he doesn't know if touching the device to lower it is allowed or not. Chris comments that the room arrangements were four contestants to each of the eleven main rooms, and all were co-ed. In Room 1, Arthur, Anita and Belinda make themselves at home. Alfred pokes his head in, still dripping wet, and Anita shows him the way to the showers. In the confessional, Anita reveals that she's a Cody fangirl. Room 2 has Beth and Bridgette checking their luggage. The farm girl asks the blonde why she brought her surf board. The surfer replies that it's a good luck charm. She brings it everywhere because she might lose her mojo otherwise. Bridgette is then tackled by Carol. Clive walks up, looks at his luggage and then walks away. When asked why he wasn't unpacking, the emo gives a pessimistic answer that he'll most likely be first off. In Room 3, Courtney and Crystal are unpacking as well. Cody walks in and promises to be a gentleman when Colin walks in and threatens him to keep out, much to the disgust of the girls. In Room 4], Eva, Duncan, DJ and Daisy are setting up their belongings, Eva giving a threat to the males that they better not try anything. Room 5 has Geoff discussing relationships with Gwen and Ezekiel, who are happy seeing their respective partners as Hannah walks in. When the Christian takes out her own Bible, Zeke comments that he didn't bring his for fear of damaging it. Hannah replies that the farm boy can borrow hers if he wants, and extends the offer to her other roommates, both of whom decline. Room 6 has Heather and Harold discussing boundaries as Howard walks in. She quickly tells him to keep away as well. Howard agrees quickly much to Heather's surprise. Izzy burst in and opens her bag, removing souviners from last season. Heather wonders what her boyfriend sees in the demented red head, and expresses her shock in how Howard blew her off, but then remembers how Ezekiel made her promise to be nicer, and comments on how controlled Izzy's hair is, despite her lack of control concerning anything else. Howard reveals in the confessional that he doesn't hit on girls who are taken, and comments that Ezekiel's got guts "dating that hot witch." Room 7's occupants are putting up photos. The girls in Room 8 were arguing with each other over their personal possessions (Mandy in particular wanting to show off her rat cage), and Noah saw the girls fighting and wanted to sleep somewhere else instead. The inhabitants of Room 9 bonded with each other (they were impressed at Rodney's trigonometry book), and felt that they were going to sleep well together... that is, until Owen farted. Room 10 was clearly Sandra vs. the boys, as she pretty much gave them a hard time. And Room 11 was off to a rocky start, when Zachary and Yoshi quickly got into an argument, Zachary in particular calling Yoshi a "white boy" - and Yoshi's Asian! Vote Valerie - Alfred Carol - Alfred (accident) Alfred - Sandra Daisy - Sandra Yoshi - Sandra Sandra - Alfred Colin - Alfred Zachary - Alfred Howard - Sandra Mandy - Sandra Clive - Sandra ... Sandra - 6 Alfred - 5 Quotes * Chris - (speaking in a cell phone) "Yeah, Maclean here. Send in the old school kids first, the newbies are having trouble. I know they have Joel there, but that's just what Chef told me. Blame him." Chef - "Hey! Why blame me?" *'Chris' - "Welcome to Total. Drama. BATTLEGROUNDS!" *'Duncan' - "Trust me, if I don't miss my guess, I'd predict they have three kamikaze people on their team." Sadie - "But the Japanese guy didn't win." (Everybody stares at her.) "Oh, that was inappropriate, wasn't it?" *'Owen' - "Mmr mmrghy mmmg, 'mug mmy mnn mggnng mnnth mmy mmas mmyr." ("You're going down, 'cause I've been chugging since I was four.") Alfred - "Mmmh? Mmml, mmy mms moo mmrnk mmm mh mrrmen mmss." ("Yeah? Well, I used to drink from the garden hose!") Trivia *The running gag through part 1 is that all of the drivers that drove the contestants into the stadium were drunk. *As a punishment for losing the first challenge, Chris forces some of the losers to watch Disaster Movie. This is later deemed far too cruel a punishment. *Anita lost the last challenge to Leshawna, thus titling the veterans as the winners. *Sandra calling her teammates worthless and being eliminated first mirrors Ezekiel's actions in season one. **However, Ezekiel did it on accident. Sandra did not. *Ezekiel being thrown out of the truck he was in mirrors his being tossed out of his boat last season. *Some of Izzy's stuff is a reference to TDC, such as a bottle rocket, fortune cookies, a fake katana blade, a torn and burnt dress, a metal soccer ball, Fuzzy Wuzzum's leash, a horror movie mask, a toy guitar, a nics block, and a jar of macadamia nuts. Read *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 Gallery Category:Episodes Category:TDB Episodes